Capacitance touch screen devices are operated by physically touching a touch-sensitive screen, with a finger or via a stylus that is physically moved on to make contact and away to break contact. Capacitive touch screens are used in portable equipment such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, and tablet computing devices. The touch input is detected by the devices by detecting the change in capacitance field and monitoring the grid of sensors by a signal processor that tells the device(s) that a touch input event has occurred, and an operation linked to that screen location can occur. This requires the device(s) user to be present when the input is required, and some software applications run on these devices require constant user presence in order to remain/maintain a certain state of operation such as in gaming software applications etc.
Thus, there exists a requirement for the invention of a device that will provide/facilitate a way of applying an (automated) input and repeated inputs to a capacitive touch screen device autonomously when the user is not present, or the user wants/wishes to rest, or to sleep, or has a need to be ‘away’ (for any reason) and is therefore unable to personally interact with the (capacitive touch screen) device but has a need, desire, or a wish to maintain this (active) status with the (capacitive touch screen) device.
A problem with prior art consists of devices that function using a computer controlled mechanical motor driven, or solenoid driven arm or finger that will move in a contact button to touch and then move away to create the capacitance touch screen input. These devices make a noise due to the moving parts, and do not allow the touch screen device to be moved around and transported while being used with a moving mechanical “finger” device. They often have external wires and power leads that also restrict usage.
Therefore a clear need exists for a device that provides controlled autonomous touch inputs without any external moving parts and is powered by an internal rechargeable battery. The device can quickly and easily attached to a capacitance touch screen device so it is held in place for ease of movement and transportation.